


Make 'em laugh

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets some sad news and the lads attempt to cheer him up (Jack-Lads centric)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make 'em laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Twogaydickteen, a grand challenge.
> 
> Hello, friends. This is a space in which I tell you: prompt me!  
> I'm capable (sort of), I have a keyboard (true) and word processing software just to create fics for you! (you!)
> 
> So, hit me up if you want to have a good (mediocre) time @ tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Jack had thought that he’d snuck away without anyone seeing him. His mother had called. Her voice had been tearful and Jack had decided it was best to take the call in another room. He hadn’t expected the news she’d given him though maybe he should have. One of his cats, one he’d given to his mother to look after when he’d moved in with his boys, had passed away. It was sick, Jack had known that, but he hadn’t really wanted to accept it. Now he had no choice but to. Jack couldn’t help but sniffle a little in the privacy of the study where he’d hid away to. He knew it was kind of dumb but he’d practically grown up with that cat and had loved it so. Jack was glad that nobody had tried to find him yet but he knew that that blessing could not last long. He lived with five other curious men for god’s sake.

 

 

Unsurprisingly it was one of the lads who found him first.

“Jack?” Ray said tentatively into the darkness of the study. He’d gone in search of his bearded boyfriend because he missed the warmth he’d taken with him. They’d been cuddling before Jack had received his phone call. “Are you in here?” Ray asked the darkness.

“Yeah, I’m here.” Jack admitted against his better judgement. He wanted to be alone but at the same time he was craving some comfort. Forgetting to turn on the light, Ray felt his way towards Jack and cuddled him close.

“Is something wrong?” Ray asked. He could hear the sadness in Jack’s voice.

“I’m fine, Ray.” Jack lied as he allowed the younger man to hold him snugly.

“No you’re not, what did she say?” Ray prompted. Jack sighed heavily.

“She said that my cat had died.”

 

 

“Oh.” Ray murmured. He’d remembered Jack telling him how his cat was sick. “That sucks.” Ray added because it was the only thing he could think to say. Jack chuckled bitterly.

“Yeah, it does suck.” He agreed as he pressed a kiss to Ray’s forehead. Of course Ray would manage to make him laugh when Jack could barely force himself to smile.

“Do you need me to do anything for you?” Ray asked sweetly as he barely pulled himself away from Jack to look up at him.

“No, no I’m fine. I’d appreciate it if you just stay here and cuddle me for a while.” Jack confessed as he gently guided Ray back into a tight embrace. Ray smiled back at him and squeezed Jack.

“Of course, I’d love to do that for you.” Ray said. Ray felt Jack pepper sweet little kisses upon his head and couldn’t help but think that this was something he was supposed to be doing to Jack. Ray wasn’t about to change the comfortable position he was in to do that though.

 

 

oOo

 

“Where the hell have Jack and Ray got to?” Michael asked as he prodded Gavin’s stomach with his foot. Michael was sprawled across the sofa and his feet were gathered in Gavin’s lap.

“I don’t know.” The Brit huffed in frustration. It wasn’t particularly aimed at Michael though, the game he was playing froze yet again. Michael laughed as Gavin threw his controller on the floor.

“Should we go look for them?” Michael suggested. He thought that it would keep Gavin from breaking their console for now. Gavin gazed mournfully at his game which of course he hadn’t saved. Sighing dramatically, Gavin turned to face Michael and nodded.

“Sure, I think I’m done with this game anyway.” Gavin admitted as he shoved Michael’s legs from his lap and stood to stretch.

“You say that now – you’ll be back on it tomorrow.” Michael said knowingly as he too stood. Gavin shrugged.

“Yeah, probably.”

 

oOo

 

Jack and Ray had forgotten how long they’d been stood together in the study. They knew that it was long enough for their feet to go numb and for both their eyes to begin to droop.

“Are you still sad?” Ray asked quietly.

“Yeah, I’m still sad.” Jack murmured back.

“That means I’m not doing my job.” Ray huffed as he pulled away from Jack. Jack frowned.

“Come back!” The bearded man whined pitifully when Ray untangled himself. Ray laughed.

“Nah,” Ray replied calmly, “But I’ll tickle you instead.” Ray said wickedly before he launched himself at his boyfriend. Jack squealed, if that was even possible for a bear of a man such as himself, and burst into giggles as Ray attacked Jack with his fingers.

“That’s not fair Ray!” Jack protested as he was assaulted. Ray did not relent and he started to laugh when Jack began to tickle him back.

 

 

Ray and Jack jumped when the door opened and allowed a block of light to enter the dark room. They froze with their hands upon each other. Gavin and Michael were peering curiously into the room and both lads broke into a grin at the scene.

“What were you two doing in here huh?” Michael questioned smugly.

“It’s not what it looks like; I’m trying to cheer Jack up.” Ray defended himself.

“Oh yeah, we can totally see that’s what you were doing.” Gavin added with the wriggle of his eyebrows. Michael snorted and Ray rolled his eyes.

“It was entirely innocent, I promise.” Ray said.

“Mm, I’m sure it was. Why does Jack need cheering up?” Michael questioned as he stepped into the room.

 

 

“My cat died.” Jack said solemnly. He’d confided in Michael about his cat’s sickness and Michael, if anybody, knew how much Jack loved that cat. Michael’s smug expression dropped to one of sympathy immediately and he didn’t hesitate to rush over to his boyfriends then. Jack let out a soft noise as Michael wrapped his arms around both he and Ray. Jack allowed his head to fall upon Michael’s curls as the younger man pressed a kiss to Jack’s shoulder. Gavin, not wanting to be left out, rushed across the room to close up the circle of lads that had gathered around Jack.

“Well this is nice.” Jack commented as he felt them all squeeze him tightly. He had to admit the warmth of their hugs made him grow fuzzy inside and feel at least a little better.

“This is only the beginning.” Gavin promised as he kissed Jack’s cheek.

“Is that so?” Jack pondered.

“Yeah, we’re going to work together to make you feel better.” Ray promised. Jack frowned.

“The three of you working together? That can’t work out well for me.” He joked. Jack was rewarded for his effort with a sharp jab to his soft stomach.

 

 

“Yeah, c’mon – we’ve got that comedy you like somewhere in the DVD cupboard.” Gavin insisted. He tugged upon Jack’s hand to get him to move. Michael was nodding furiously.

“Yeah and I’ll get the comfort food.” Michael beamed.

“We’re not girls, Michael” Ray huffed. He kind of wanted Jack all to himself. He couldn’t deny his fellow lads the opportunity to help out their boyfriend though.

“Yeah well you can sit there being all boring while Jack, Gavin and I indulge in snacks.” Michael shrugged before he left the room. Gavin was hot on his tail. Gavin loved to cheer other people up – even if he usually did something wrong in the process.

 

 

Ray started to follow them. He was stopped by Jack’s arms wrapping around him and holding him in place. Ray looked up but could only see a beard.

“And what are you going to do to cheer me up?” Jack purred. Ray could feel it vibrating along his back. It felt like having a big, warm and cuddly kitten of his own.

“Well, we could go back to cuddling.” Ray suggested.

“That sounds nice.” Jack hummed. Ray was the best person to cuddle. He could fall asleep anywhere and thus you usually found a sleeping Ray in your lap. An adorable, sometimes wriggly sleeping Ray.

“And maybe when Michael and Gavin get bored, we could resume some not so innocent tickling?” Ray asked hopefully. Jack laughed.

“Yeah, I think I’d like that.” Jack replied.

 

 

He wasn’t going to get his cat back. Jack still felt sad about that but hey, he had three boyfriends that would go to the ends of the earth to make him smile. Jack knew that he was going to be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> That was the dumbest prompt intro I have ever done.  
> I'm sorry.  
> I love you. (Don't leave me)


End file.
